If It Means A Lot To You
by smiley349
Summary: Miley and Lilly got in a huge fight that wrecked their friendship. What happens when their kids meet and fall in love with each other?
1. Trailer

Okay, well I'm not going to start writing this story until I'm done with My Fiancée's Best Man, which all I have left is an alternate ending. So it won't be long. Really the main reason why I'm doing this little trailer is because I don't have a good title. So I wanted some inspiration for a title. So if you like my idea, then please give me some ideas, suggestions, and tell me if I should write this story.

**Laree Montana has it all**

(Shows her in a mansion soaking in a Jacuzzi)

"Ah, this is the life," a girl with blonde hair says.

**There was a secret she had though**

(Shows her mom and her taking off blonde wigs both revealing that they have brown hair)

"Miley and Faye Stuart a.k.a Hannah and Laree Montana," the teenage girl said looking in the mirror.

"You overdid it tonight," Miley said.

"I can see it now in the tabloids," the diva said. "Hannah Montana's daughter, a troubled pop star. And all because I got in a little bit of trouble."

**Faye needed to get her act straight**

"Well Faye," Miley said showing her a magazine with a picture of her getting in a fight with a paparazzi man, "you have really outdone yourself this time."

"What are you going to do, ground me?" Miley's daughter asked sarcastically.

**The girl's mother had a different punishment in mind**

"You are going back to Tennessee to live with your father," Miley said.

"What?! You can't make me live with him after what he did to us," Faye said stubbornly.

**She had to go back to the man she hated**

"Welcome home," Faye's dad said.

"Listen, you're going to tell mom that we are getting along fine. That way I can get out of this hellhole as soon as possible," Faye said snobbily.

**Faye found more than her roots when she went back to where it all started**

"I love you Kevin Oken," Faye said.

"I love you too, Faye Stuart," the boy with shaggy blonde hair and puppy dog brown eyes said.

**But will a rough history between their two mothers keep these two starstruck lovers apart?**

"Mom what happened between you and Mrs. Oken has nothing to do with Kevin and me!"

**Not only does she have to settle issues with her father and try to settle a feud, she has to choose between Laree Montana and Faye Stuart**

"I'm Laree Montana!"

_But you've given me strength to find hope_

(Shows Kevin and Faye jumping off a cliff and into water)

_You had your dreams I had mine_

(Shows Faye singing and then Kevin painting)

_You had your fears I was fine_

"What are you afraid of?" Faye asked.

"Of what's to come," Kevin said.

_You showed me what I couldn't find_

"This is the real world!" Kevin yelled to Faye.

_When two different worlds collide _

_La de da da_

(Shows Kevin and Faye hugging each other while Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are in the background)

"Like mother, like daughter," Lilly said.

If you all want me to write this story, I will. Also, besides a title, I need a good reason as to why Lilly and Miley aren't best friends anymore. So whoever comes up with a good reason as to why Lilly and Miley don't speak anymore and a good title for the story, I will name a character after you. For now it's called Two Worlds Collide, but I really don't want it to have a song title for it's name. So review please even if you think this is a dumb idea. You can tell me if it is or not.


	2. Welcome Back to Tennessee

**Okay, well here is the 1****st**** official chapter of my new story.**

**Summary: Miley and Lilly got in a huge fight that wrecked their friendship. What happens when their kids meet and fall in love with each other?**

**Also, just so you all will know. Miley's daughter is Faye Stewart. But Miley never told the world she was Hannah Montana, so Faye is Laree Montana. When they have their wigs on, I'm going to go by their aliases. **

"Thank you New York!" Laree Montana said into the microphone. "You all have been a great audience tonight! Okay, so this is the last song, and I have got that's the last encore because it's," Laree looked at her watch, "three in the morning."

The audience booed.

"I know, but my mom is going to be extremely mad at me. I'm sure some of ya'lls parents are happy either with me doing so many encores," Laree said with a Tennessee accent. Everyone adored it, but she found it annoying. Too many people compared her to her mom, and that was what she hated about it. "Alright, guitars, drums, keyboards, and bass let's leave the party with a bang!"

The music started and she began singing her new hit single: "I Need to Say Goodbye."

Laree and Hannah Montana ran through the crowds of screaming fans. They did the best they could to make it to the limo without a getting a scratch.

Hannah and Laree climbed into the limo. "Mission failed," Laree said as she shut the door.

The limo drove off. The mother and daughter took off their blonde wigs revealing they both had brown hair. They looked into the rear view mirror as they combed their hair.

"Miley and Faye Stewart, mother and daughter, a.k.a Hannah and Laree Montana," Faye said.

"You have got to stop doing twelve encores," the mother said sternly.

"Oh please, grandpa told me about your wild concerts," the girl said talking back.

"Faye Guinevere Stewart don't talk back to me!" Faye's mom said.

Miley sighed. She hated it when her daughter acted like this. "If you don't straighten up your attitude, I'll do worse than ground you!"

"Mom, honestly, Uncle Jackson tells me I act just like you did," Faye said.

"Well what Uncle Jackson didn't tell you, is that he thought I was bratty and snobby when I was your age. Which I admit I was a little, I did let Hollywood go to my head," Miley said. "But I realized that I needed to get myself together."

"Whatever you say mom," Faye said sarcastically. She hated these lectures her mom gave her.

"Ms. Faye we couldn't get your stretch limo you requested when you called us about your limo you switch into," the driver said.

"Stretch limo?" Miley said raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well if I have the number one album and song, then I deserve the best," Faye said.

"Yeah well they said they didn't have any available," the limo driver said.

"What?! Do they know who I am? I'm Laree Montana for crying out loud!" Faye yelled.

"You're only Laree with the wig on," Miley said. "But you're really Faye Stewart."

"And you're Hannah Montana who's secretly Miley Stewart, who gives the worst lectures," Faye said.

"Faye!" Miley said pointing her finger. "I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the night!"

"Fine," Faye said crossing her arms.

Pretty soon, Faye had leaned her head on her mom's shoulder and she fell asleep. Miley smiled at her daughter's angelic face. Sure her daughter had her high expectations of herself, but she knew her daughter was kind and sincere, when she wanted to be.

"Faye hurry up! You got a charity fundraiser to be to in," Hannah looked at her watch as she yelled from the bottom of her staircase. "Oh wait, you were supposed to be there already!"

"I'm coming mom," Laree said running down the staircase. "Oh, I told Gina we'd pick her up."

"Oh, no, not Tracy's daughter," Hannah said straightening up her daughter's blonde wig.

"Mom, she's my best friend," Laree said.

"Yeah, well if she was your best friend, she'd know about your secret," Hannah mumbled.

"Mom, what is so wrong with Tracy?" Laree said walking out of her door.

"It's just her voice," Hannah lied.

"Mom, it's a nasal condition," Laree said.

"Oy, you've been hanging out with them too much," Hannah said as she opened up the door of the limo.

The ride to pick up Gina was quiet. Once they got there, Laree went to go knock on Gina's door.

"Oh Laree dear," Gina said kissing both of her cheeks. "Ma, ma!"

"Oh Gina," Laree said reflecting Gina's actions. "Come on, my mom is going to fuss if we don't get in the limo sooner."

"Ugh, why do we have to go to poor people meetings?" Gina said rolling her eyes.

"I know. I hate them just as much as you do," Laree said laughing. They linked arms and walked to the limo.

"I thought we were going to have a stretch limo," Gina said with a disgusted look on her face as she looked at the ordinary limo.

"Yeah, well they didn't have any," Laree said frowning.

"Do they know who you are?" Gina said as she opened the door and hopped into the limo.

"I know, that's what I said," Laree said. The two girls laughed.

"That was torture," Gina said with the same annoying nasal voice as her mom.

"Ugh I know darling," Laree said. She looked outside the glass doors of the building they were in. "Great! There's a whole bunch of fans that way."

"Let's go the back way," Gina said flipping her black hair. "Hey wait a minute; I've got to make a phone call."

"Okay," Laree said. She waited while Gina walked a couple feet from Laree and started to talk on her phone.

Gina walked back to Laree once she was done talking on her phone. "Who was that?" Laree asked.

"No one important," Gina said. "Come on let's go the back way!"

"Oh wait, we've got to wait on my mom," Laree said.

"She said that she would meet us in the limo," Gina said.

"Oh, okay," Laree said smiling.

The two girls walked out the back way. They were hounded by paparazzi as they walked out the door. "Oh great!" the two girls said at the same time.

They started running. As they were running though, Laree tripped and fell into a mud puddle. She got mud all over her.

"Aaah!" Laree screamed. She noticed the paparazzi started taking millions of pictures.

"Oh, Laree, this is gold!" one paparazzi guy said.

Laree got frustrated with the trolls trying to ruin her life. Just following her instinct, she tackled the man who told her that her clumsy accident she had was gold. Then the flashes started getting worse.

"Well Faye," Miley said showing her a magazine of a picture with her getting in a fight with a paparazzi man, "you have really outdone yourself this time."

"Mom, they're trying to ruin my life," Faye said crying.

"Yes, they're paparazzi," Miley said.

"So what are you going to do? Ground me?" Faye said sarcastically.

Miley looked at her daughter. "Nope."

"Listen, mom I'm sorry about leaving you there. I fussed Gina out for lying to me saying you were waiting in the limo. Mom you were right, I should have never trusted her. She was the one who called the paparazzi," Faye started rambling on, but Miley put her hand up as if it was a stop sign.

"You're going back to Tennessee to live with your father," Miley said.

"What?! Are you insane? You can't make me live with that man after what he did to us," Faye said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go to Tennessee with you. I'd like to go back to Tennessee," Miley said.

"So you're just doing this for yourself?" Faye accused.

"No!" Miley said. "I'm doing this for you. You have been breaking your curfew, extending your concerts past one in the morning, and you got into a fight with the paparazzi!"

"Mom, you're not serious!" Faye said.

"Oh, I'm serious," Miley said. "Go pack your bags. Our flight leaves tomorrow."

"Flight 852 now boarding," a flight attendant announced into a microphone.

Faye looked at her ticket. "Mom coach?"

Miley nodded. "You're going to Tennessee because you're taking a break from Laree and to get out of being a celebrity."

"Mom honestly though, coach?" Faye said.

"Yep, you're starting out with coach," Miley said to her daughter. She patted her daughter's back, "Come on let's go."

They showed the flight attendant their ticket. She allowed them to board the plane.

Faye and Miley found their seats. "Ugh, mom it's so cramped in coach."

"Get use to it. You're going to be riding in coach for the next nine hours," Miley said.

"Ugh, we should just drive there instead!" Faye said throwing her hands up.

Faye hated this. Why did she have to go back to Tennessee? Her life was fine. She had friends, a great career, and amazing fans.

She put her earphones in her ears and listened to her iPod. All she had on her iPod were songs that she did. She didn't enjoy anyone else's songs but hers. It was in her head, that her music was better than everyone else's.

Nine hours had finally passed, and the plane to Tennessee landed. They got their luggage and left the airport.

Faye was expecting a limo, but she saw none. She was appalled. Her mom even threw out limos.

"Mom where's the limo?" Faye said.

"That's something else you've got to get used to: Faye Stewart doesn't ride in limos," Miley said. She pointed to an old beat up Chevrolet pick-up truck. "That's your limo!"

Faye's mouth dropped open. "Mom you've got to be kidding me!"

"Nope," Miley said shaking her head.

"Come on," Faye said like a brat.

A man got out of the truck and came and greeted them.

"Hey daddy," Miley said.

"Hey Miles," her dad said. "Wooee, Faye is that you? Last time I saw you, you were yay high." He used his hand to show her height.

"Hi grandpa," Faye said.

Being a gentleman, Robbie Ray took their bags. "Well at least we got good service down here," Faye said. She got five dollars out of her wallet and gave it to her grandpa. "Here's a tip."

Robbie Ray took the five dollars from her hand. "Listen, I'm not taking your bags as service. I'm taking them because that is the gentleman thing to do. But because of that comment, I'll take the tip." Faye rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Another thing, this isn't Hollywood, it's Tennessee."

"Whatever you say," Faye said opening the door to the truck and getting in.

Miley got in beside Faye, and Robbie Ray got in on the driver's side. He started driving. Faye began to fan herself. "Isn't there any air conditioner?"

"Nope," Robbie Ray said. "That's why we got the windows rolled down."

"Well this just keeps getting better and better," Faye said sarcastically.

Robbie Ray drove them to Miley's ex-husband's house. Faye looked at the small one story house in front of her. "Mom, you weren't kidding when you said we were going to live with him?"

"Oh, there's no we," Miley said.

"What?" Faye said. "You said you were coming back to Tennessee with me."

"I said I was coming back to Tennessee. I never said I was going to be living with your father," Miley said. "I'm going to be staying with my dad. Both of us need to do some father-daughter bonding time."

"Uh," Faye said.

"Come on," Miley said. She opened the truck door and slid out so Faye could get out since she was sitting in the middle seat. Miley got Faye's bag and handed it to her.

"Mom why did you only pack me one bag?" Faye asked.

"Because that's all you need," Miley said.

A man with blonde hair came out of the door and greeted them.

"Travis," Miley said bitterly.

"Miley," Travis spit back. He turned his eyes toward his only daughter. He looked up and down. "Oh, I've got such a beautiful daughter. I can see that I'm going to have to go shopping for a new shotgun."

Faye blushed. "Hi, dad." It felt weird calling the man that she hadn't seen since she was three, dad.

"Well Faye, have fun," Miley said. She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Listen I'm doing this because I love you."

Faye didn't say a word. Miley felt the tension between them. She tried to ignore it. With her voice cracking she said, "I'll see you later."

Faye still didn't reply. Miley went and got back into the truck. Faye watched as they drove off the dirt road. She turned back to her father.

"Welcome back to Tennessee," Travis greeted with a smile.

"Listen, you are going to tell mom that we are getting along fine. That way I can get out of this hellhole as soon as possible," Faye said snobbily.

**Okay, well I think this chapter is kind of crappy to be honest. Please review. And I still need some help with a title and a reason why Miley and Lilly aren't best friends anymore. Please give me some suggestions and review.**


	3. First Day of School and Kevin Oken

**Alright, here's chapter 2! Woo-hoo! For those of you who haven't seen the Hannah Montana movie, this is the Travis dude from it. **

"Faye wake up," Travis said as he shook her in her bed.

Faye opened her eyes. "Go away Travis!"

"Look, I'm your father. You call me dad, not Travis," Travis said.

"Go away father," Faye said bitterly pulling her covers over her head.

"Come on," Travis said ignoring her teenage attitude. "You're going to be late for school."

Faye bolted up as soon as she heard the s-word. "School?"

"Yeah, you know the place where you go to get an education," Travis said sacarstically.

"I know what school is," Faye said. "This is a private school right?"

"Sweetheart, the nearest private school is three hours away," Travis said. "You're going to public school."

"Public school!" Faye said. She wanted to scream. She heard awful things about school, especially public school. They made you do work. Their food was disgusting. She also heard that the bathrooms didn't have doors. "You can't make me go to public school!"

"Umm, I can, and I am," Travis said. He pulled the covers off of her. "Now get up!"

"But it's too early in the morning," Faye said looking at the clock. It read 6:30am.

"The early bird catches the worm," Travis said.

"Great, now you're quoting Shakespeare," Faye said dumbily.

Travis shook his head at her. "If you don't understand that, you would never understand Shakespeare."

He left her room and closed her door behind him. Faye grumbled. She slowly got up. She walked to the closest and grabbed the suitcase her mom packed for her. She frowned at her clothes. They weren't her shiny sparkly Laree Montana clothes she normally wore. They were just average clothes. The kind that JCPenny sold.

She ended up picking out a pear of jeans and a red short sleeve top. She rummaged through the bag and pulled out a brown pair of All Star Converse. She got some make-up out. She was disgusted by the make-up her mom packed for her. She was used to make-up that would normally cost two hundred dollars. Instead it was Covergirl make-up. She unwillingly put it on.

"Some make-up is better than no make-up," Faye said grumpily.

She looked at her hair in the mirror on her closet door. Some of her curls had fallen out, so she plugged in a curling iron. She waited thirty seconds for it to warm up. When it was done, she started to curl her hair. She burned herself a couple times because normally she would have stylists do her hair. She wasn't use to doing it herself.

She went to the one bathroom that her dad had with a toothbrush and toothpaste in her hand! She hated the fact that he had only one bathroom. That meant that they would have to share. She couldn't take the agony. She walked into the bathroom and saw that the toilet seat was up. She never had to deal with that before and it bothered her. She closed the toilet seat. She put some toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Ugh, gosh it's one of the ones where I have to do all the work," Faye complained. She looked at the toothbrush. She was used to electronic ones that brushed her teeth for her. She put the toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing.

When she was done and left the bathroom, she walked to the kitchen of the one story house when she was done using the bathroom. She walked in and saw her dad cooking breakfast.

He turned around from the stove and saw her. "Hey Faye, good morning."

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Not use to waking up so early?" he asked her. She shook her head. "Yeah, I hated waking up early when I was going to school." He flipped a pancake. "Well the pancakes are ready." He put the pancakes that were ready to be swallowed on two plates. He went to the pantry and got syrup out of it. He set the two plates on the table and put the syrup in between the plates. He held his hand out for Faye to take as they sat down.

"What are you doing?" she asked looking weirdly at his hand.

"I like to say grace when I eat my meals," he said. Faye felt strange taking his hand. "I'm guessing you've never done this before." Faye shook her head. "Well I'll say grace then. Bow your head and close your eyes." Faye did as instructed. Travis started praying, "Lord thank you for this day and blessing us with this wonderful meal. Thank you for Faye being here. We haven't really talked to each other over the years and it's a pleasure for letting me reunite with my daughter. Thank you for all the wonderfulness you have done. In your name we pray, amen." He let go of Faye's hand. He laughed as he saw that she still had her head bowed and eyes close.

Faye noticed him laughing at her. "What are you laughing at?" she asked with her head still bowed and eyes closed.

"When you say amen, you open your eyes and put your head back up," Travis said. Faye blushed. Pretty soon, she laughed along with her dad at her embarrasment.

Faye looked at the pancakes on the plate in front of her. She turned to her dad and said, "I don't eat carbs."

"Have you ever had pancakes before?" Travis asked.

"No because they're loaded with carbs that make you fat," Faye said.

"You can still eat plenty of carbs and remain skinny," Travis said. He poured some syrup on her pancakes and cut a first bite for her. He stabbed her fork into the cut piece of pancake. He held up the fork with the pancake on it. "Here try."

Faye reluctantly tried the pancake. She smiled as she tasted a pancake for the first time. "This is delicious!"

"Yeah it is," Travis said.

"What is it called?" Faye asked.

"Pancakes," Travis answered her.

"Well you've got to make some pancakes more often," Faye said.

"Well finish eating your breakfast, and I'll take you to school," Travis said.

Faye finished eating her pancakes and ran outside. Travis walked on the porch after her. With her back facing him, he asked holding up a book bag, "Forgeting something?"

Faye turned around. "Oh yeah, I've seen people carry those on TV when they go to school. What are they called again? I've never used one because I've been homeschooled."

"Book bags," Travis said raising his eyebrows. "You need to get out more."

"I get out a lot thank you very much," Faye said teasingly. She smiled, and they both started laughing.

"Come on silly girl, you're going to be late. I've got to get you registered in school," Travis said.

Faye was questioning her actions. Her dad was the person she hated more than anyone. She cried for two months when he left her mom and her when she was eight. She never knew why. All she knew is that he never called or wrote. All of a sudden, everything just seems perfect between the two of them. As if the rough history between them never happened.

Faye looked at her dad as they both got into the truck. She noticed some characteristics they both shared. They both had the same blue eyes. Her mom had blue eyes and she had always figured she just got them from her mom. But as she studied her dad's eyes, she noticed that they were more like her father's. She also noticed that they had the same nose.

"Hey dad, I got a joke," Faye said.

Travis noticed that she said dad instead of saying father rudely. He kept quiet about the fact. He didn't want to ruin it. "What?"

"Okay, well there are three dumb blonde construction workers. One day they were sitting on top of the building, the first blonde man said "Man, if my wife makes me tacos one more day for lunch, I'm going to jump off the building. The second blonde said, "Man if my wife makes me spaghetti one more day, I'm going to jump off this building." And the third blonde said, "Man if my wife makes pizza one more day, I'm going to jump off the building." So the next day, they all get the same lunch, so they jump off the building. Well in a week, they had a triple funeral. The first blonde's wife who always made tacos was crying. "Boo-hoo, if I knew my husband didn't want tacos anymore, I would've stopped making them." The second blonde's wife who always made spaghetti said, "Boo-hoo if I knew my husband didn't want me to spaghetti anymore, I wouldn't have made any." Well they looked at the third wife, and they noticed that she hadn't been crying. So the other two wives asked, "Aren't you sad your husband is dead? Why aren't you crying?" She replied, "I'm sad my husband is dead, but he makes his own lunch.""

Travis bursted out laughing. Faye noticed that they had the same teeth. "They still have blonde jokes?" Tavis asked.

"They had blonde jokes when you were young?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, that's not anything new," Travis said as he drove down the road that Crowley Corners High School was on. He soon pulled into the driveway of the high school.

Faye gawked at the school as Travis parked in a vistor parking spot. Travis looked at her expression. He laughed at her expression. "Wasn't what you were expecting?"

"The dungeon I filmed in for one of my music videos looked nicer than this!" Faye said.

"Yeah, well I didn't like this school when I went to it," Travis said. "It's disgusting. Oh word of advice, don't sit on the toilets."

"Why?" Faye asked.

"Just trust me," Travis said.

"So if you went to this school, than this school is old," Faye said.

"Hey, I'm not even forty!" Travis said.

"How old are you anyway?" Faye asked.

"Thirty-six," Travis answered.

"You're getting close to it," Faye scoffed as she grabbed her book bag and got out of the truck. Travis got out and met her in front of the truck.

Travis directed Faye to the building. They walked into the doors and traveled to the front office.

"May I help you?" a secretary asked.

"Yes, this is Faye Stewart. She moved here, and she needs to get her schedule," Travis informed.

"Oh yes. Go to Mrs. Kesler's office. Mrs. Kesler will be her guidence counsler. Her office is just that way," the secretary pointed to the back of the front office.

"Thank you ma'am," Travis said.

They walked to Mrs. Kesler and she looked up at them as they walked in. "Hi, may I help you?" Mrs. Kesler asked.

"Yes, this is Faye Stewart. She's a new student. She needs to get her schedule," Travis said.

"Oh yes, and we also need to get your shadow student," Mrs. Kesler said.

"My what student?" Faye asked rudely.

"Shadow student, for new kids we pick someone from your grade and they show you around," Mrs. Kesler said being oblivious to Faye's rudeness.

"Oh great, normally people follow me around, not the other way around," Faye said.

Travis gave her a death glare. Mrs. Kesler printed out Faye's schedule. "Here you go sweetie," she said as she got the schedule out of the printer and handed it to her.

"Thank you," Faye choked out the words. Those words seemed hard for her to say. Like if she was learning a new language, and she had to learn all new prounancations.

"If you'll wait in here, I'll announce for your shadow student to come in here," Mrs. Kesler said. She picked up a phone and dialed a number. "Hello Dr. Seehorn...I need Kevin Oken...Thank you." She turned to Faye. "Kevin Oken is going to be your Shadow student. He's a great guy. Everyone loves him."

Faye looked at Mrs. Kesler. "I'll need a background check on him."

Mrs. Kesler looked oddly at Faye. Travis spoke up for her, "She's from Beverly Hills. You hear all these stories about crinimal teenagers from Beverly Hills on the news a lot these days. It's kinda of like up there when you do meet someoone new, you do want a background check on them." Travis nervously laughed. "You're blowing your cover," he whispered to Faye.

"Don't normal people have background checks on people when they first meet them?" Faye whispered back to them.

"No," Travis said smacking his hand on his head.

Faye blushed in embarrasment.

The boy Mrs. Kesler called for entered in the room. Faye studied him. He had shaggy blonde hair and light brown eyes. Faye loved his eyes. They were like a caramel color.

"Hello Mrs. Kesler," Kevin said.

"Hello Kevin," Mrs. Kesler said.

"What did you call me in for?" Kevin asked.

"This is Faye Stewart. She's new here," Mrs. Kesler said pointing to Faye. "I need you to show her around the school. You know like where her classes are and all. In fact, I'm looking at your's and her's schedule, and you two have a lot of classes together: Chemistry, Trigonemetry, and World History. She has Gym since she just moved here. It says on your transcript that you haven't taken Gym. Well here, in order to graduate, Gym is required. And then you have Chorus. Your dad recommened you for Chorus. He said that you would probably like that."

Faye smiled at her dad and mouthed 'Thank you'. She got used to saying the magic words.

"You're Faye Stewart?" Kevin asked.

Faye nodded her head. "Hi, welcome to Crowley Corners. I'm Kevin Oken," he said putting out his hand for her to shake. Faye didn't take it. Kevin put his hand down embarrasingly. "Well I think you'll like it here."

"Well Faye, good luck on your first day of school," Travis said. He kissed her forehead. Faye blushed while she saw Kevin smiling. It looked like he wanted to burst out laughing.

'Great dad, thanks for embarrasing me,' Faye thought as she watched him walk out of the office. Kevin and Faye followed him out of the office. They went their separate ways when they entered the hallway.

"Well, what do you have first?" Kevin asked as they walked down the hallway.

Faye looked at her schedule. "Chemistry with Dr. Seehorn."

"I have Chemistry too right now," Kevin said.

Faye looked around the school. "This place is so disgusting. I've been to better places. One time I was fil--" Faye caught herself before she finished saying the word filming. "One time, I was at this school, and it looked so much better than this place."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "It's a pretty decent looking school. It may not be the best, but it's just fine the way it is."

"Fine the way it is doesn't cut it," Faye said.

Kevin bit his lip. He wanted to tell this new stuck up girl off so much, but his parents' voice kept talking in his head, "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." He hated it when his parents told him that when he was in a fight with his little sister or brother, but it always stuck in his head ever since he was little. He decided to change the subject, "So where are you from?"

"Beverly Hills," Faye said.

"Are you liking it here?" Kevin asked.

"Well, there's no mall," Faye said.

"You don't need a mall to make this a great town," Kevin said. "What brought you here anyway?"

"My mom just decided she wanted to get back to Tennessee," Faye answered. "We're originally from here. We moved to Beverly Hills when I was seven."

"Oh why did you move to Beverly Hills?" Kevin asked.

"Just work," Faye said. She looked at him. "You know I remember a lot of kids from when I used to live here, but I don't remember you."

"Oh well, I haven't lived here my whole life," Kevin said. "I used to live in Malibu until I was ten. We moved because my dad got a great job offer down here."

"Oh, so I see I'm not the only city person," Faye said. "You must feel the same way I do about this place. I can't take the stinky cows, I stepped in some animal's poop the other day. It got all over my favorite pair of boots. They cost two hundred dollars you know! I have to do chores for crying out loud! I've never had to do chores before! There were always people who did them for me!"

Kevin again bit his lip as she continued to complain about country life. He saw that they were near the Chemistry class. He thanked God. "Well here's Chemistry with Dr. Seehorn," he said pointing to the door of the class. He opened up the door and let Faye in the classroom.

"Well, I see we have a new student," a man said. Faye figured he must of been Dr. Seehorn. "Hi, I'm Dr. Seehorn. What's your name?"

"Faye Stewart," Faye answered.

"Well is Kevin your shadow?" Dr. Seehorn asked. Faye nodded. "Well you can take the seat by Kevin then."

Faye smiled while Kevin moaned. At least she would be able to sit with someone she knew. She followed Kevin as she sat down at a seat. "Ugh, these seats are so uncomfterable!" Faye exclaimed. Kevin rolled his brown eyes.

"Well Faye where are you from?" Dr. Seehorn asked.

"Beverly Hills," Faye said.

"Ah, Beverly Hills," Dr. Seehorn said. "Well this must be a huge change for you. But I think you'll like it here."

"I doubt it," Faye mumbled.

Kevin lost control of his tongue. "Will you quit being so stuck up?"

Faye looked at him. She was about to say something to him, but Dr. Seehorn had opened his mouth first. "Kevin, Faye do you have something you'd like to share?"

"I was just telling Kevin how homesick I am," Faye said.

"Well talk about it somewhere else, but not in my class," Dr. Seehorn said.

"Yes sir," Kevin said. Dr. Seehorn turned his back to them and started writing on the board in the classroom. Kevin gave a death glare to Faye.

Faye was appalled. Noone had never talked to her like that.

Fifteen minutes the bell rang. "Okay, class, test Friday except for Faye," Dr. Seehorn said as everyone was putting their books into their bookbags.

Faye and Kevin were the last two in the class. "Okay I guess you have World History next with Coach Royston," Kevin said. Faye nodded her head. "Okay, I'll show you where the class is."

They walked out into the hallway. Faye grabbed his shoulder. She turned him around. She stared into his brown eyes she adored so much, but instead of being nice to him, she snapped at him, "Hey what gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"Well someone needs to," Kevin said. "I bet people don't stand up to you like I did."

"No they don't, but I'm not the kind of person who needs to be stood up to like that," Faye said.

"Yes you do, you're a total snob," Kevin said.

"I am not!" Faye said.

"Yes you are," Kevin said.

"I don't have to take this," Faye said as they walked down the hallway. "Don't talk to me, and show me where my next class is."

"Fine," Kevin said.

"Ugh, you get on my nerves," Faye said.

"Well you do get on mine," Kevin said.

"Not as much as you get on mine," Faye said.

"You're are so wrong," Kevin said.

"I'm never wrong, I'm always right," Faye said.

"Sure," Kevin said sarcastically. They didn't talk the rest of the way to their next class. Kevin opened the door and let Faye in.

The teacher, Coach Royston, introduced Faye to the class and gave her an assigned seat. She was glad she wasn't next to Kevin this time.

Faye looked at Kevin who was sitting in a desk across the room. She couldn't stand him. She knew that he was going to drive her insane.

**Okay, so what do you all think? It's kind of fun writing Faye since she's so nasty. So I've been getting ideas for reasons why Lilly and Miley wouldn't be friends anymore but not really any title suggestions. So people please give me some because I really don't know yet. Ideas for why Lilly and Miley aren't friends anymore and title suggestions. The winner(s) get a character named after them. REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Maybe He's Not That Bad

**1italionbella won the contest for reasons why Miley and Lilly aren't friends anymore. Her idea stood out to me. Also, Lecrazyannex won too. They both had really good ideas, so two characters are going to be named after these two brilliant girls. Look out for a character named Allie and Leanne. **

"So how was your first day?" Miley asked as Faye stormed into Travis's house and into the kitchen.

Faye stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at her mom and saw that she had a mug of black coffee in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here when you got back from your first day of school. I'm dying to know how it went," Miley said.

"Awful," Faye said sliding her book bag onto the kitchen table. "The dungeon I filmed in for my music video 'Not Every Princess Has a Prince' looked nicer than the school."

"You do know that it was a set, not an actual dungeon?" Miley asked.

"Yes," Faye said. "But still even with all the creepy fake skeletons in it, it still looked nicer. And teachers make you do work!"

"No!" Miley said putting her hand on her heart to act as if she was shocked.

"What gives teachers the right to load us with homework?" Faye said pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"The fact they worked hard for their well-earned degrees," Miley said. She looked at her frustrated daughter. Miley inspected her actions. "Okay, something tells me that school isn't what's bothering you."

"Well school has a little to do with it," Faye said crossing her arms.

"Okay what's really bothering you?" Miley said.

"This guy I met," Faye said.

"Ooh, first day of school and you're already crushing," Miley said.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush him," Faye said.

"Okay, that's not what I meant," Miley said.

"His name is Kevin. He gets on my very last nerves. He thinks he's so Mr. Nice Guy. He was like to me, 'Will you quit being a snob?' I am not a snob!"

Miley cleared her throat. She replied sarcastically, "Sure you aren't."

Faye ignored her mom. "No one has ever talked to me like the way he did today!" Miley smiled. "Ooh, he just drives me up the wall mom!"

"Sounds like you're in…"

Before Miley could finish what she was saying, Travis walked in the kitchen. "Hey Faye!" He tipped off his cowboy hat. He scorned Miley, "Miley."

"Travis," Miley said coldly.

Faye rolled her eyes. "I'm going upstairs to do homework."

"Do you need any help?" Travis and Miley asked at the same time.

They both glared at each other. "I'm her father," Travis said.

"Well I'm her mother. I gave labor to her for sixteen hours!" Miley argued.

"I think I'll be okay," Faye said. She walked upstairs to her room and closed her door. "Dumb Kevin Oken! Ooh, you get me so angry."

Faye grabbed her books out of her book bag and tried to start working.

"Look this was all your idea!" Faye closed her eyes as she listened to her parents arguing downstairs. She tried to tune out the noise. Finally after so long trying to ignore it, she gave up. She grabbed her book bag and put her books in it. She walked downstairs. She shook her head at her parents yelling at each other. Trying to find her inner loud voice of Laree Montana, she yelled to her divorced parents, "HEY, I'M GOING TO THE LIBRARY!"

Miley and Travis looked at her.

"Oh sorry sweetie, we didn't notice you standing there," Miley said.

"It's fine," Faye said.

"Do you need a ride?" Travis asked.

"Nah, I'll just walk," Faye said.

"Okay," they both said.

Faye walked out of the house. As soon as she got halfway down her driveway, she could still hear her parents yelling.

As Faye walked she thought about how much she hated Kevin. He was rude and…well rude was really all she could think about him. She really didn't know him that well. She hated the way he talked to her and made her think about how maybe she really was stuck up.

Her thoughts cleared of Kevin as the library came in her view. "Finally some quiet time," she said out loud.

She walked to the library doors and opened them. Faye was actually looking forward to do her homework. It would give her a chance her parents constant bickering and Kevin. Her hopes immediately melted as she saw Kevin sitting in a chair reading to a little boy.

"GAH!" Faye screamed.

"Shh," a librarian snapped at Faye.

"Sorry," Faye said. She groaned silently. Being in a small town, meant small buildings. There was only one table and it just so happen Kevin was sitting at it. Faye reluctantly went to go sit at the table. Kevin lift up his head to see who was sitting at the table.

"The end," Kevin said to the little boy. "You want me to read you another story Lance?"

"Nah," the little boy Lance said. "I wanna go pway on the compwuters."

"Okay," Kevin said lifting the little boy off his lap. "Go play on the computers."

"Who was that?" Faye asked.

"My little brother Lance," Kevin said.

"You're so lucky you have siblings," Faye said.

"It isn't as much fun as you think. I have a little sister Allie. She's sixteen. She's always hogging the bathroom when I need to get in there. I drive her and me to school, and she always causes us to be late," Kevin said. "Besides my parents are always on each other. It's annoying because they're in their thirties. They're too old."

Faye laughed. "You don't realize how lucky you are."

Kevin was shocked by the way Faye was talking to him. "Your parents aren't all over each other?"

"No, more like always under each other's skin. They're constantly bickering," Faye said. "I wish we were that happy little family when I was six. They're divorced. I haven't seen my dad in years. This is the first week I spent with him since I was eight."

"You know what. This is the first conversation we've had all day when I haven't thought about you being a snob," Kevin said.

"Don't ruin the moment," Faye said smiling.

Kevin laughed. "You know you're a little different than I thought."

"I'm not a snob," Faye said.

"Oh no, I still think you are one," Kevin said. "But I just found out you do actually have a heart. And I kind of figured out a little bit of why you act the way you do."

"What?" Faye said.

"Your dad hasn't really been in your life. I don't know what I would do if my mom or dad wasn't in my life," Kevin said.

Faye started pulling out some of her books. "Yeah, I kinda wish I had a dad who was there to chase off some guys I dated."

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, my dad isn't too thrilled about my little sister starting to date."

Faye opened up her chemistry book to the page she was supposed to do for homework. She looked at the problems on the page and just gave up without trying. "Okay, do you understand any of this chemistry stuff?"

"Oh what we have for homework tonight?" Faye nodded her head. "Yeah, it's easy once you get it. Believe me I didn't understand it at first either." Kevin looked at the page and helped Faye with her homework.

"Hey, this is pretty easy," Faye said when Kevin was finished helping her. It just clicked to her. She didn't understand it. She'd never really done school work before because her private tutor never really taught her anything since they would normally go hang out at the mall or something like that. It was as if math just came naturally to her.

"Yep," Kevin said. He looked outside as it was getting dark. "Well I guess I should take Lance home. It's almost his bedtime." He looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I need to walk back home," Faye said.

"You walked here? What you didn't get your limo?" Kevin joked.

"Yes, I can travel on feet you know," Faye said.

"You're not going to walk back are you?" Kevin said.

"Yeah, why?" Faye said.

"When it's dark out, a pretty girl like you," Kevin said.

Faye blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, I mean pretty good with math once you get it," Kevin said embarrassed.

"You think I'm pretty," Faye said.

Kevin blushed. "Look I can give you a ride in my truck."

"Thanks," Faye said smiling.

"I need to get Lance," Kevin said. Faye smiled as she watched him go get his little brother. 'Maybe he's not that bad of a guy,' Faye thought. She realized what she was thinking. 'What am I thinking? I can't stand him!'

Faye smiled a smile that meant you didn't want the other person to know what you were thinking.

"Are you ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Faye answered.

Faye, Kevin, and Lance walked out of the library and to Kevin's truck.

"Who are you?" Lance asked.

"I'm Faye," Faye said.

"Are you that girl that Kevin was saying was so pretty but deadly?" Lance said.

Kevin covered his little brother's mouth. "You know kids. They say the darnest things."

Faye laughed. "Well I guess you could say that."

Kevin started his truck. Faye showed him the directions to her house.

"It was nice to meet you Lance," Faye said. She waved to them. "See you tomorrow Kevin."

"See you tomorrow Faye," Kevin said.

She walked up the front porch of the house. She watched as he pulled out of her driveway. "Maybe he's not that bad," she said smiling.

**So what did you all think? Review please.**


	5. Is Kevin Oken Jealous?

**This chapter is mainly for introducing the two new characters who are the winners for the contest for best reason why Lilly and Miley aren't friends anymore: 1italionbella- Allie and Lecrazyannex- Leanne. No need to feel down though because if you want a character named after you, the contest for best titles is still going on. So please suggest titles because I'm awful at them. If I was good at them, I wouldn't be asking you all to suggest titles. Oh, I also have another note. 1italionbella asked me how old Kevin and Faye were, and if anyone else wants to know, they're both seniors in high school. Kevin is eighteen and Faye is seventeen. **

Faye sat at a lunchroom table by herself. She couldn't take it. She hated being by herself. Kevin and her did start talking, but terms still weren't good between them. She saw him sitting at a table with a group of about five or six people. As if she was a puppet on strings, she walked over to the table that Kevin was sitting at. She felt as if she really didn't have a choice.

"Hi Faye," Kevin said smiling and waving his hand.

Everyone at the table turned their faces toward her. "Hi," Faye said shyly. Why was she always acting shy when she was around Kevin? Faye wasn't a shy person, but why was it when she was around Kevin; she lost all of her nerve? She just didn't understand it.

"Faye this is Allie, my little sister," Kevin said pointing to a girl that was standing right next to him. She studied the similarities and differences between Kevin and his little sister. They both had the same light caramel brown eyes Faye loved. Allie smiled to Faye, and she realized they had the same sweet smile. The main difference was is that Allie had long curly brown hair that went to her waist, and Kevin had shaggy blonde hair.

"This is Leanne. She's in your chorus class, right?" Kevin asked. A girl with straight dark red hair and emerald green eyes nodded.

"You sing really good when Mrs. Watson asked you to sing. You kind of remind me of Laree Montana," Leanne said.

"Whaat?" Faye started to nervously stutter and laugh. "Whhy wouuld youu saay thaat? Yoou doon't thiink I'm heer."

"No, I'm just saying your voice reminds me of hers. It's a shame. She has such amazing talent, but she seems to take her talent and career for granted," Leanne said.

"I know. She gets on my nerves," Kevin said. "She needs an attitude adjustment. She seemed pretty cool when she started out, but now I refuse to buy any of her CDs because I'm not going to support her."

"You know what," Allie said, "mom is always saying she's probably going to be just like her mother."

"Well she's Hannah Montana's daughter," a guy said that hadn't been introduced to Faye yet. "I heard that Hannah Montana was worse than Britney Spears." **(No offense to anyone who likes Britney Spears. I'm just using her as an example. I don't think she's that bad, I just think that the paparazzi need to leave her alone, and maybe she wouldn't be that bad.)**

"Who's that?" Leanne asked.

"She was a pop star that went psycho. She shaved her head, acted like she was British, got her kids taken away from her, and more," the same guy said. "Britney Spears and Hannah Montana eventually got their acts together."

"What all did Hannah Montana do? I mean with the stuff that Britney Spears did, it doesn't sound like it could get any worse," Leanne said.

"Well our parents said that Hollywood just got to her head. She started ditching her friends and family," Kevin said.

"You all, our parents are probably the worst about it when it comes to Hannah and Laree Montana," Allie said. "I bought a Laree Montana CD when she first began, and my mom went ballistic about it. My mom told me to throw the CD out and that no one in the house was aloud to listen to them."

"Your mom?" Leanne and the guy Faye still didn't know asked at the same time.

Kevin and Allie nodded their heads.

"I could never picture your mom doing that," the guy said.

"I know," Allie said. "Kevin and I didn't understand it."

Faye finally couldn't take it anymore. "Okay you all, they're not that bad. I actually know them personal." Faye's eyes went wide. How could she just go and admit that she knows Hannah and Laree Montana.

"Really, you know Hannah and Laree Montana?" Kevin questioned.

Faye figured she might as well continue to go on with it. She'd look bad if she just told them she was lying. "Yeah, I'm from Beverly Hills. I'm very good friends with them. Laree and I are like that." She crossed her fingers to show everyone how close they are.

"So are you two really that close?" Leanne asked.

Laree chuckled and spoke in a high pitched voice, "You have no idea."

"Well then what is she really like?" Kevin questioned stubbornly. "I really don't like Laree Montana or her music. That's my opinion though. Let's see if you can change my mind."

"Well," Faye started, "she's nice, loyal, a great singer, and a great songwriter." Faye stopped complimenting her self. "And she's totally down to earth."

"I don't know," Kevin said. "I really don't seem convinced."

Faye was getting mad. She never really cared about if people hated or loved Laree before, but she wanted Kevin to like Laree Montana.

"Well I like her," the guy Faye still didn't know who he was asked.

"See," Faye said. "Someone likes her."

"I think she's got a great voice," the guy said. He added, "And she's hot."

"Thank you," Faye said accepting the compliment.

Everyone looked at her weirdly. "I mean thank you. At least not everyone hates her."

"So you're Faye?" he asked. Faye nodded her head. He put his hand out for her to shake. She took it. "Hi, I'm Jason."

"Hey Jason," Faye said.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're really pretty?" he asked.

Faye blushed and giggled. She had gotten picked up a lot as Laree Montana, but she never really had anyone flirt with her as Faye.

"Yes," Kevin said with a hint of jealousy in his voice. Faye didn't notice the jealousy. "I'm sure tons of people have."

"Hey Faye are you going to the homecoming dance?" Jason asked.

"Homecoming dance?" Faye asked. "What's that?"

"You've never heard of a homecoming dance before?" Allie asked.

"No," Faye said.

"Well it's mostly a dance for the homecoming queen," Leanne said.

"So Faye I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Jason asked.

"Faye you don't even know him," Kevin said. "You just moved here."

Faye ignored him. Her head was telling her no. She knew it was probably a bad idea to say yes to Jason, but she liked the idea of going out on a date. Growing up as a celebrity, she had really missed out on a lot of stuff. Like dating, dances, and a bunch of other stuff. "Sure," she said.

Kevin grabbed his book bag and stormed off.

Faye looked at Allie, "What's wrong with him?"

Allie just shrugged her shoulders.

Leanne just ignored Kevin's dramatic exit. "So Faye since you've never been to a dance before, we should go dress shopping after school."

"Ooh, I love shopping for dresses," Faye said.

"Ooh, can I come to?" Allie asked.

"Sure," Leanne said.

Pretty soon the bell rang. "Faye meet me and Allie on the courtyard after school."

"Okay," Faye said.

When Allie and Leanne left to go to their classes, Jason walked over to Faye.

"I can't wait for Friday," he said winking at her. He walked off to his class.

Faye blushed. She couldn't wait for the homecoming dance.

***

"So Faye are you ready?" Allie asked when Faye met the two girls on the courtyard.

Faye nodded her head.

"So what grade are you in Allie?" Faye asked so she could get to know the girls better as they walked to the parking lot.

"I'm in tenth grade, and Leanne is a senior like you," Allie said.

"Is your brother always so annoying, rude, and blunt?" Faye asked.

"What is it with you two?" Allie said.

"What do you mean?" Faye asked.

"I'm taking it you are the new girl he had to show around?" Allie asked. Faye nodded her head. "The other day, he was complaining about the new stuck up girl. Honestly it sounds like he has a crush on you. I think he likes you so much, he hates himself for it."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Faye asked blushing.

"Well he hates stuck up people. Which I don't know why he thinks you're stuck up, you seem pretty nice to me," Allie said.

"You know you and your brother are so alike you're different," Faye said.

"Thanks, I think," Allie said not sure whether it was a compliment or not.

"You mean like bulldogs?" Leanne asked. "They're so ugly, they're cute."

"Ha-ha, exactly," Faye said laughing. "So who's driving?"

"I am," Leanne said. "Allie doesn't have license yet."

"What kind of car do you have?" Faye asked.

"A 2009 Mustang," Leanne said.

"That's like thirty years old!" Faye said.

"Yeah, but it runs pretty good," Leanne said. "This is a small town in Tennessee, not Beverly Hills. People down here can't afford a brand new car all the time. Most of the kids down here have jobs because their parents can't always afford to buy them new clothes, or pay their cell phone or car bills, etc."

"Yeah, Kevin and I study our butts off in hope to get a scholarship when we graduate because we know our parents aren't going to be able to afford college when we get out of high school. I think Kevin also works for your dad."

"Really? He hasn't been there since I got here," Faye said.

"Well, Kevin doesn't work a whole lot for your dad during the school year," Allie said.

Faye kept her mouth shut. She never really thought about people who didn't have the money to afford nice cars, clothes, or people who couldn't buy Starbucks coffee every morning.

"Well, let's go drive to Nashville," Allie said. "I told my mom we'd be back by eight."

"Yeah, we gotta get going. It's three o'clock right now, and it's an hour and a half drive," Leanne said.

Leanne drove them to the Nashville mall. When they got there they hit the dress shops.

"So are you all going with anyone to the dance?" Faye asked as she searched through the dress racks.

"No, normally we do the same thing every year. Kevin, Jason, Leanne, and I just all go on a group date. Kevin is normally Leanne's date, and Jason is mine," Allie said.

"Are we going to do that this year?" Faye asked.

"Yeah, now I just gotta find me a date," Allie said.

"You're a cheerleader," Leanne said. "You'll find a date in no time."

"You're a cheerleader?" Faye asked. "You seem too nice to be a cheerleader."

"How many chick flick movies have you watched?" Allie asked.

"Well, I was homeschooled," Faye said. "This is the first time I've been to a real school."

"Oh, well life isn't a movie. Just because you're a cheerleader doesn't mean you're stuck up. Or just because you're a football player doesn't mean you're dumb."

"You don't always get happy endings," Leanne said.

"Like Mr. Freid says, 'Life sucks and then you die'," Allie said.

"Come on life doesn't always suck," Faye said.

"Yeah, I guess if you have the good life," Leanne said.

"Like Laree Montana," Allie said. "I wish I could be a star. Huge mansion, you can actually shop until you drop, red carpet, limousines, parties, and so much more."

Faye searched the room to go and try to change the subject. She spotted a dress that she really liked, "Hey what do you all think of this dress for the dance?"

"Oh yeah, go try it on," Allie said.

Faye went to the dressing rooms and tried on the peach colored spaghetti strapped dress on. She came out in five minutes. She smiled as she put her arms on her hips. "So what do you all think?" she asked as she spinned around.

"I think it's the perfect dress for you. It looks really good on you," Allie said.

"Yeah, it was definitely made for you," Leanne said.

Leanne and Allie went back to the dress racks when Faye went back to change. Faye walked to them when she came out of the dressing rooms.

"Okay, my turn," Leanne said holding up a floor length dress with a v-neck, and sequins on the bust. While Leanne was trying on her dress, Allie found a vintage dress that she really liked.

Five minutes later, the girl with dark red hair came out in the pink and purple dress.

"I love it," Allie and Faye said at the same time.

"Okay," my turn," Allie said holding up her white vintage dress she found. She walked to the dressing room and tried on the dress. She pulled the curtain to show Faye and Leanne the dress. She did a catwalk for them.

"Whoo!" Faye and Leanne cheered for her.

"Work it girl," Faye said jokingly.

"Ha-ha," Allie said laughing. She went back to the dressing room and put her holey jeans and a Beatles t-shirt back on.

Faye wouldn't admit it yet, but there was a feeling she couldn't remember how it felt. She had forgotten how much she loved Tennessee. Being her stubborn self, she wouldn't admit it.

***

Allie laughed as she opened up the door to her house.

"Mom, Dad, Kevin, Lance, I'm home!" Allie yelled as she closed the door.

"Oh hi sweetie," Allie's mom said walking into the living room.

"Mom, look at my dress I got," Allie said excitedly. She pulled out her white vintage dress she bought.

"Oh, Allie it's so beautiful," her mom said. "Oliver come look at the dress Allie got!"

A man in his late thirties walked in the living room. "What Lilly?"

"I said come look at the dress Allie got," she said. "Show him Allie."

Allie held up the dress and showed her dad the vintage dress. "Good, at least you got a modest dress so all those boys aren't going to be trying to sneak a peak."

"DAD!" Allie snapped.

"What, I've been a teenage boy. Let me tell you, when I was dating your mother, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her," Oliver paused when Lilly gave him a death glare.

She crossed her arms and said, "You couldn't keep your eyes off of what, Oliver?"

"Your pretty little face," he said covering up for himself.

"Nice save dad," Kevin said.

"Well if you got it, flaunt it," Allie started.

"Which you don't, so therefore, you can't," Kevin said smirking.

"Oh come here!" she started chasing her older brother around the living room.

"Oliver you get Kevin, I'll get Allie. Now let's go!" Lilly said.

Oliver ran after Kevin and grabbed him. Lilly grabbed Allie and held her down.

"Now how many times do we have to tell you two, no fighting?"

"He started it," Allie said.

"It doesn't matter who started it," Lilly said.

"Yeah bra stuffer!" Kevin said smiling at his little sister.

Allie started squirming in Lilly's arms. "You take that back you pee brain!"

"Okay, you two calm down!" Oliver yelled.

"Geez, how did we get kids just like us?" Lilly asked.

"Beats me," Oliver said.

"Okay you two both go to your rooms!" Lilly said.

"Yes mom," they both said.

"This is all your fault!" Allie said as Kevin and her walked to their rooms.

"My fault? You're the one who started chasing me around the house!" Kevin said.

Allie stuck her tongue out at him. Just like they always did, they went in the same room. As much Kevin and Allie were always fighting and arguing, they'd never admit that they were each other's best friend and they couldn't live without each other.

"You seem pretty down," Allie said. They knew each other inside and out. Even in the times when they were laughing and joking around, they could always tell if one another was feeling down or not. "What's beating you?"

"I don't really understand it," Kevin said.

"Come on tell me," Allie said.

"How could Faye say yes to Jason? Doesn't she know that he is a complete jerk face? He thinks he's so cool. He's only going to hurt her," Kevin said.

"Kevin, she just met Jason today," Allie said.

"Yeah, well I still don't see why he asked her out," Kevin said.

"She's pretty. She's someone new he can look at," Allie said shrugging her shoulders. "What does it matter to you anyway? You don't even like her, or at least you say you don't like her."

"She's so into herself, thinks she can get whatever she wants, she's obnoxious, rude, and absolutely beautiful, her smile lights up the room, the way her eyes sparkle beats out the stars," Kevin said blushing when he caught himself admitting all the characteristics he liked about Faye.

"Is Kevin Oken jealous?" Allie said jokingly.

"What me jealous of Faye and Jason?" Kevin said throwing a pillow at her.

"Did you not just hear yourself?" Allie asked. "You so like her."

"Pssh, I do not!" Kevin said.

"I knew it!" Allie said.

"Knew what?" Kevin asked raising his eyebrows.

"You like her so much, you hate yourself for it," Allie said. "Ah, it's just so darn cute."

"Allie, I don't like her," Kevin said.

"Oh will you quit being so in denial," Allie said throwing the pillow back at him.

"I'm not in denial," Kevin said. He started coughing.

"Kevin, you always cough when you lie," Allie said. "Wake up; you're so falling for her."

"Okay, so maybe I like her. But it's just a crush," Kevin said.

"Sure it is," Allie said. "Listen, don't let her go. Just flirt with her, sweep off her feet, and you'll have her in no time."

"Listen, I think if Faye and I ever got together, it would just be a disaster," Kevin said.

"Well you'll never know, if you don't try," Allie said. She walked out of his room.

"I hate it when you're right," Kevin said when she closed the door behind her.

**Okay, so the homecoming dress links are in my profile. I feel like this is moving kind of slow, so I'm sorry if anyone else is feeling like that to. But this story isn't going to be just about Kevin and Faye. It's also going to be about how Faye changes. She starts hanging out more with her family. Her dad and her have a rough relationship, and there's going to be more. But it is mainly about Kevin and Faye, but there's other stuff. Review please, and check out the dresses because they are beautiful! And don't forget, if you want a character named after you, the contest for titles is still going on! **


	6. Homecoming Dance

**Okay, so this is the last chapter that I will let people suggest titles for this story. So next chapter, I should have a new title. So you all might want to add this story to your alerts because next chapter there should be a new title. So just throw out suggestions please! Again, whoever gives the best suggestion for title, there will be a character named after you! **

Faye and Jason were sitting down at a lunchroom table holding hands. Kevin had just arrived a minute ago with two cups in his hand, and he was making gag noises as Faye and Jason held hands, gave each other kisses, and cuddled.

"I can't wait for tonight," Faye said. "I've never been to a dance before."

"Really?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I already told you this," Faye said.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Jason said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Hey Faye did you hear about the frozen yogurt machine at Ollie's Ice-cream Place just started pouring frozen yogurt out of the machine. So I got you some frozen yogurt. There were like fifty kids there trying to get some."

He held out his hand with the cup that had frozen yogurt in it, and Faye took it, "Thanks Kevin. I've never had frozen yogurt before."

"So you have never been to a dance before and never had frozen yogurt before?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Faye said.

"How old are you?" Jason asked with his eyes going wide and then shrinking back to normal size.

"Seventeen," Faye said scooping some frozen yogurt with a plastic spoon.

"And you're a senior?" Jason asked.

Faye nodded.

"Where have you been these seventeen years?" Jason asked.

"Hot parties, limos, Jacuzzis, just pretty much living the dream," Faye said.

"You stole that line from Laree Montana's song," Kevin said.

"Ah, you do listen to her!" Faye exclaimed.

"No, her song was just on the radio one time. I thought it was just bragging," Kevin said.

"Well you know she worked pretty dang hard to get where she's at. It wasn't easy either," Faye snapped.

"Yeah, all she had to do was say, "I'm Hannah Montana's daughter." And she would have the record company getting her to sign the contracts just like that," Kevin said snapping his finger.

"Ugh, you get me so frustrated Kevin," Faye said standing up.

"What? I just don't like Laree Montana, so quit trying to get me to like her. Why do you want me to like her so much anyway?" Kevin said.

And without thinking, Faye said, "Because I'm Laree Montana!"

Jason and Kevin looked at her like she delusional. "Yeah, and I'm David Benson!" Kevin said rolling his eyes. **(A/N I just made him up.)**

"You didn't let me finish," Faye said. Her face turned red. "I'm Laree Montana's best friend! We grew up together. Remember I'm from Beverly Hills."

"You keep bragging about how much you know Laree Montana, but that's really hard to believe," Jason said.

"Well it's the truth!" Faye said getting even redder and loud.

"Yeah sure," Kevin said.

"Well prove it," Jason said.

"Fine, I'll get her to have a concert down here," Faye said smiling. 'What have you got yourself into?' Faye thought to herself.

"Can't wait," Kevin said.

As soon as Kevin said that, the bell rang to go to first period.

"See you later Faye," Jason said as he waved his hand.

Kevin and Faye walked together to their first class. They sat down in their desks right next to each other. Dr. Seehorn started talking about their homework. Kevin got a sheet out and wrote a note to Faye. She took the note he passed her, however she did not open it or read it. She saw Dr. Seehorn stare at them. She had a feeling he sensed that Kevin passed her note. Instead she put it in her pocket. Kevin sighed.

An hour later, the bell ranged and Kevin and Faye were the first ones to leave their boring class.

"Twelve more hours to the dance," Faye said counting down. "Ugh, gosh, I just can't wait."

"They're not as great as you think," Kevin said.

"Well I guess I'll find out tonight," Faye said. She skipped off to her next class with her ponytail bouncing behind her.

Kevin smiled. "Why'd you have to be so darn cute?"

***

"Faye, can I come in?" Miley asked knocking on her door.

"Yeah, come on in," Faye said. She gulped. She had to tell her mom what happened earlier today. She didn't know how she was going to take it.

Miley came in with a camera, "Smile."

Faye smiled. "Come on mom. It's my first date, not my wedding day."

"Well, when I have grand children, I want to show them pictures of their mother's first date," Miley said.

Faye looked at her mom seriously, "Mom I have something to tell you."

"What is it sweetie?" Miley asked sitting on her daughter's bed.

"Well," Faye looked in her mother's eyes. She felt something she never felt before. Fear of getting in trouble with her mom. She never worried about it before. She was always rebellious, disobedient. Now she didn't want her mom to be disappointed in her. Something she never cared about before. "Does my eyeliner make me look too trampy?"

"No, of course not," Miley said. "You look gorgeous. I love your dress."

"Can you help me with my hair?" Faye asked.

Miley smiled at her daughter, "Yes."

"The curling iron is already plugged up and should be warmed up," Faye said.

"Okay," Miley said. Faye sat down at the chair in front of her make-up table. Miley gently ran the curling iron through Faye's hair and had perfect curls come out.

"Wow mom, where did you learn to do hair like this," Faye asked.

"Years of being Hannah Montana," Miley said. "When stylists think they have to do your hair everyday."

"Well you do a great job," Faye said.

"So who's the unlucky fella that's taking you to the dance?" Miley asked.

"Unlucky?" Faye asked.

"Your dad is cleaning his shotgun right now," Miley said laughing.

"Doesn't he trust me?" Faye asked.

"He trusts you. It's the guy he doesn't trust," Miley said.

"Well," Faye said looking at herself in the mirror, "it's now or never."

"Well let's do this thing," Miley said.

They left Faye's room and walked down the steep stairs to the living room where they saw Travis sitting in a chair having a talk with Jason who was sitting on the couch.

"Hi Jason," Faye said.

"Oh Faye, you look beautiful," Jason said with his mouth dropping open.

Faye blushed. "Why thank you Jason!" She curtsied to him.

"You're welcome," he said bowing. He held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Faye took his arm, "We shall."

"Have her back home by eleven!" Travis said.

Miley smacked him. "Have her home by twelve!"

"Be back at twelve," Faye said leaving the house as Jason opened the door for her.

The two walked to Jason's Mercedes. "Wow, I thought the people who lived here were poor," Faye said.

"My dad owns the water company," Jason said.

"Ah," Faye said. "Well, I'm so excited."

"Me too," Jason said as he opened the door and Faye got in. He walked to the driver's side and started driving off.

He drove them to the high school and walked her to the gym where the dance was. "Oh there's Allie, Leanne, and Kevin!" Faye said pointing them out from the crowd. Faye grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him as she walked to her three friends.

"Hi Leanne, Allie, Kevin," Faye said cheerfully.

"Hi Faye," Kevin said with his mouth open.

"Looking spiffy in that tux Kevin," Faye said. "But I really don't think this is a tux event."

"Well, I try to look my best," Kevin said. He looked her up and down. "You look gorgeous!"

"Thank you," Faye said blushing. A Laree Montana song started playing.

"I know how much you like Laree Montana," Kevin said. "You want to go dance?"

"Hey back off Oken, she's my date," Jason said.

"That's okay; I really didn't want to dance anyway. I never really liked this song that much anyway," Faye said.

"Wow that's a shocker," Jason said. He looked at Leanne. "You want to go dance Leanne?"

"What about Faye?" Leanne asked.

Faye wasn't really jealous that Jason moved from her to Leanne. "Yeah, you can go ahead and dance."

Pretty soon another guy came and asked Allie to dance. She took his hand and went on the dance floor with him.

"Have I told you that you look really beautiful tonight?" Kevin asked.

Faye giggled. "Yes, twenty-eight times already. But hey, who's counting?"

Kevin laughed. "Jason normally does this. He asks out a girl to the dance and never dances with her. He dances with every other girl."

Faye looked over and saw him dancing with a blonde girl that she didn't know. "Well it's okay. I wasn't really that interested anyway. I never been on a date before, and I was really more into the idea of going on a date instead of actually having a boyfriend."

A slow song by Relient K started playing: "Getting Into You". He held out his hand. Faye gladly took it.

"I love this song," Faye said.

"I do too," Kevin said.

"Wait you actually listen to Relient K? They're a pretty old band," Faye said.

"Well yeah, I'm really into a lot of old bands, like Coldplay, Radiohead, Matchbox Twenty, Boys Like Girls, We the Kings, The Beatles, and a bunch of other. I'm really more into rock music. And I can't believe they consider rap music a classic," Kevin said. He spun her around.

"Ha-ha, I know. I can't stand rap music," Faye said. "You're eighteen. Do you even listen to any music from our generation?"

"Yeah, I listen to KB Epic** (A/N Just another band I made up)**," Kevin said.

"Well I think you are a pretty amazing guy, even if you do get on my nerves," Faye said smiling. Kevin stuck his tongue out at her. She looked around and saw that no one was on the dance floor but them. She wondered how long they had been dancing. "Hey Kevin, we're the only ones left besides the DJ."

Kevin looked down at his watch, "Wow! It's almost twelve!"

"Almost twelve?" Faye looked at his watch. It was 11:50. "I told my parents I'd be home by twelve."

"I'll give you a ride," Kevin said.

They ran to his car. All of a sudden it started raining. "Great!" Faye said. "It's dangerous to speed when it's raining!"

And in a real corny voice that sounded like it was trying to imitate James Dean, Kevin said, "Well I'm a dangerous guy."

Right there he kissed her. When their lips broke apart, Faye said, "Oh you wild man!"

Kevin opened Faye's door and let her in. He closed the door behind her and ran to driver's side. He opened the door, and he got in his truck all soaking wet. Kevin started his truck and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.

"Buckle up," he said.

Faye buckled up. "You're so pushy."

"Look who's talking," Kevin said.

"We were apparently made for each other," Faye said.

Kevin sped and got Faye back in time a minute before her curfew.

"Kevin Oken, I think I was getting into you ever since I met you," Faye said.

**So what did you all think? Review please! **


	7. First Date

"Rise and shine," Travis said. He shook his daughter who was sleeping. To Travis, trying to wake up Faye, was like trying to raise a penguin in the warm weather.

"Father, it's Saturday, and it's," Faye opened her eyes to look at her alarm clock, "seven in the morning."

"You've got chores to do," Travis said.

"I thought my mom made me move down here for an attitude adjustment, not to be a farm girl," Faye said closing her eyes.

"Doing chores can help your attitude. It teaches responsibility," Travis said.

"Come on, I have way too much homework, chores, and I have a date tonight," Faye said.

"A date? You never told me about any date? With who?" Travis asked.

"Kevin Oken," Faye replied sleepily.

"Oliver and Lilly Oken's boy?" Travis asked.

"I don't know his parents' names, but how many Okens are there?" Faye asked.

"He's working here today," Travis said. "I called him and asked him if he would help my daughter. She's not used to farm life."

"He's coming here today. When?" Faye said throwing her covers off of her and jumping out of her bed.

"You know your mom would never let you date him," Travis said.

"Why?" Faye said.

"Why? She never told you the story did she?" Travis asked.

"What story?" Faye asked.

"Well, I don't know if I really want to talk about it," Travis said. He started to change the subject, "Even though it's hot outside, you need to wear a long sleeve shirt and jeans."

"Okay," Faye said going through the clothes in her closet. Travis walked out of her room and closed the door behind him. Faye had to find the most flattering, casual, farm girl outfit. "Hmm, what kind of outfit would attract Kevin?"

She pulled out a flannel button down shirt, some jeans, and cowboy boots. She went to her dad's room and got a cowboy hat. She looked in the mirror that was in her dad's room. She thought that she looked ridiculous, but she wanted to impress Kevin. She shrugged her shoulders. Faye decided it was the best it was going to get.

She ran to the kitchen when she was done getting ready. She devoured the plate of her eggs and bacon her dad made for breakfast.

"Slow down there Faye. What are you in a rush for?" Travis asked.

"Whatever do you mean father?" Faye asked in a high pitched voice.

"Awe, you've got that same cute high pitched voice your mom made whenever she was lying," Travis said. "Now come on tell me."

"Okay," Faye said taking a deep breath. She was about to say that she was in a rush to go see Kevin, but before she said that, the kitchen door opened.

"Mr. Brody, I just finished," Kevin stopped when he saw Faye. He had the look of a little boy who just saw the prettiest lady. "Hi Faye."

"Hi Kevin," she said blushing. Travis started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You two will find out pretty soon," Travis said with a smile.

Faye rolled her eyes. "You'll have to excuse my dad Kevin."

"Ah, don't worry. I have a dad too, they can be embarrassing. Especially when yours watches soap operas all the time and he compares every event that happens to his favorite soap opera," Kevin said. "My dad is a real dork. My mom too."

Faye laughed. "You should meet my mom."

"The apple doesn't fall to far from the tree," Travis said.

"What's that supposed to mean? Is that some old saying from the stone ages?" Faye asked.

"It means you two are just like your parents," Travis said.

"Pssh," Kevin and Faye said at the same time.

"Oh hey do you skateboard?" Kevin asked to Faye.

"No, I don't want to break a nail," Faye said.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "You are such a girl."

"Cute boyfriend say what?" Faye said.

"I rest my case," Travis said shaking his head. "Umm, Kevin, why don't you show Faye the stables? The horses' stalls need to be clean."

"Yes sir, Mr. Brody," Kevin said respectively.

Kevin and Faye walked outside to the stalls.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Kevin asked.

"Umm, I really don't know. Why?" Faye asked.

"Well, my parents want to meet you," Kevin said.

"Okay," Faye said. An idea popped into her head, "Well why don't we have it where your parents meet my parents? We can have dinner here."

"Okay," Kevin said. "I'll tell my parents we're having dinner at Mr. Brody's house."

"Deal," Faye said. "So what are we doing for our first date tonight?"

"Well," Kevin said. "Are you really excited about it?"

"Yeah," Faye said. "I've never really had a first date with a steady boyfriend before."

They held hands as they walked to the stables.

"Well," Kevin said, "I don't think you'll be disappointed." They walked into the stables.

"So what are we going to do anyway?" Faye asked.

"We're going to clean the stalls," Kevin said.

"Okay, well what are we gonna clean?" Faye asked.

"You're gonna love this," Kevin said sarcastically. He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Well we have to clean up after them."

Faye finally caught on to what he meant, "Eww! That's disgusting!"

"Well, that's part of taking care of an animal," Kevin said laughing.

"But isn't that what a stable hand is for?" Faye asked.

"You mean like me and you," Kevin said.

"Ugh, I was not expecting this when I moved down here," Faye said.

"Well, let me show you how it was for me the first time I started working here because like you, I had never done any farm work because I live in, I guess you could say the suburbs of Crowley Corners," Kevin said. "Okay, just close your eyes, so I can show you how I felt the first time." Kevin put his hands over Faye's eyes. "Okay, are your eyes closed?"

"Yes Kevin," Faye said smiling with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Good," Kevin said. He quietly snuck and bent down to the ground to get some hay. He quietly sneaked up behind Faye and dropped it all over her head.

"Hey," Faye squealed. She mirrored Kevin's actions. She bent to the ground and grabbed some hay. She threw it at Kevin.

"What was that for?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"What goes around comes around," Faye said teasingly.

"Come here you little priss," Kevin said running to her and lifting her up a couple feet off the ground and spinning her around.

"Why do I get the feeling I've known you?" Faye asked. "I'm not saying I'm in love with you or anything. That would be moving way too fast, but there's just something between us."

"You know, this may seem crazy, but I know what you're talking about. It seems like there is something between us," Kevin said smiling.

Faye wasn't a shy person, but she wasn't outspoken either. Faye had always kept her feelings bottled up. With Kevin though, she could just show them to him. She started blushing. When she realized she was blushing, her blush turned a deeper red because she was embarrassed about blushing.

"We need to get to work," Faye said trying to not show her embarrassment.

"Yeah, Mr. Brody will kill me if I don't get the chores he's paying me to do finish," Kevin said.

***

"Dad, you mean you're not going to get your shotgun out like you did with Jason?" Faye asked looking at herself in the mirror. Faye wore a dark blue pair of tight skinny jeans. She had on a hippy shirt, is what her mom would call it. Her brown curly hair looked just like her mom's curly hair. She put on her pink strawberry lip gloss.

"Nah, I know Kevin. He's a good boy. And I don't think I'm the one you need to be worried about scaring Kevin away," Travis said with a smile. Faye looked at him confused. She wondered why he had been acting so mysteriously about her and Kevin going out.

"So how do I look?" she asked holding her hands out and twirling.

"You look beautiful, and even though Kevin's a good guy, he doesn't deserve you," Travis said.

"You're only saying that because you're my dad. Come on, you know I act snobby and rude and arrogant," Faye said.

"You did. You may still a little, but you've turned out to be a great girl," Travis said.

"Yeah, a great girl," Faye said hesitantly with disbelief in her voice. Her mind went back to the day the before where she promised Kevin and Jason that Laree Montana was going to come have a concert in Crowley Corners. She knew her mom wouldn't allow it, which would make her look bad.

_Knock, knock._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Faye said excitedly. She skipped to the door and opened it. She saw Kevin standing there with a bouquet of roses.

He handed them to her, "There are only eleven roses. Read the note, and you'll find out where the twelfth one is."

Faye grabbed the note from the bouquet and read it out loud. "Look in the mirror, and there's the twelfth rose. Awe, you're so sweet." She hugged him.

"Thanks," Kevin said. He had a guilty smile on his face. "Actually my mom told me to do that. She said there's nothing like roses on a first date and a sweet note. She recommended that I write that."

"Well it's the thought that counts," Faye said.

"Well, we better get going," Kevin said holding out his arm. Faye linked her arm with his.

"Have her back by eleven," Travis said.

"Yes sir Mr. Brody," Kevin said.

Faye and Kevin walked out to his truck. Kevin opened up the door and helped Faye in the car. He walked over to the other side of his truck and got in.

"Well it's not a fancy limo," Kevin said starting up the truck and backing out of the driveway.

"That's okay," Faye said smiling. "All I need is you here right beside me."

Kevin chuckled. "You know you sound just like my mom."

"Well, it sounds like your mom and I are going to get along just fine," Faye said smiling.

"Yeah, it's like you're her own flesh and blood. You act just like her," Kevin said.

"You know, my grandma on my dad's side always said that my dad promised himself he wouldn't marry a girl anything like his mom, but he ended up marrying my mom, who is apparently just like my grandma," Faye said.

"My grandma said that my dad said the same thing," Kevin said laughing. "We guys just fall for women that act exactly like our moms even though we say we don't want to go out or marry anyone like them."

Faye laughed. "So where are you taking me?"

"Well, since you just moved here, you probably don't know this place exactly like I do," Kevin said. "I'm taking you to my favorite place here."

"Where is it?" Faye asked.

"You'll see," Kevin said.

"How long does it take to get there?"

"You don't live to far from the place? In fact, in about two minutes we'll be there," Kevin said.

"Okay," Faye said. She was getting impatient. She decided to close her eyes because she thought time would fly by faster. Before she knew it, she opened her eyes and saw a waterfall in front of her. "This is beautiful!"

"Yeah, it's my favorite place. My parents used to take me and my little sister here when we younger, before my little brother Lance was born."

"It's amazing. You don't see places like this in California."

"Yeah, it is," Kevin said as he was getting a picnic basket out of the back of his truck. "I've planned a romantic picnic for two."

"Ooh, you are romantic," Faye said. She helped him as he got the picnic blanket out of the basket. They both laid it down. "So what are we eating?"

"Sandwiches," Kevin said smiling.

"Well, at least you've got a romantic spot."

"No, it's shrimp. I went to the grocery store and had got us a shrimp tray. We're also having steak. My dad and I grilled some before I left. I hope you like well done. I didn't know if you were a medium rare person or not."

"Well done is fine."

Kevin laid out a candle and lit it. He got two plates out and a bottle of sparkly red grape juice. He unpacked two plates and put a piece of steak on each plate. When Kevin was finished setting the picnic, he said, "You know, we really don't know each other that well."

"What do you mean? I know that you're stubborn and hard headed," Faye said giggling.

"Ha-ha, I know that you have an enormous ego," Kevin said smiling. "But what I mean is, is that we don't know those tiny details about each other, like favorite color."

"Okay, well my favorite color is purple," Faye said.

"And mine's red," Kevin said. "What's your favorite movie?"

"Umm, Zombie Slayer the Movie," Faye said.

"I love Zombie Slayer! Even if it is an old show," Kevin said.

"Ha-ha, I know. Jake Ryan," Faye started, but then stopped when she saw the look of jealousy on Kevin's face, "is nowhere near as cute as you are."

"Okay, well, what about your favorite band?" Kevin asked.

"Probably AB Epic," Faye said. "What about yours?"

"J Error," Kevin said.

"They're good," Faye said. "What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Probably Rico's," Kevin said.

"Ooh, I love their curly fries," Faye said getting excited.

"Who's the person that gets on your nerves the most?" Kevin asked.

"My dad," Faye said without thinking.

"Your dad? Why?" Kevin asked. Faye thought Kevin seemed like a little boy who looked up to his parents as if they were gods. She knew he saw them as humans, but she thought that Kevin acted like they were angels in his life.

"Why do you see your parents as perfect?" Faye asked.

"I don't see them as perfect," Kevin said. "Believe me; I know my parents are regular goofballs that make mistakes also. They're human beings. But I'm not one of those teenagers that start hating my parents just because they ground me. Why do you hate your dad so much?"

"Well," Faye was thinking about how to explain without revealing her secret that she was Laree Montana. "He just sorta walked out on us. I never got a letter from him or a phone call. I never got a birthday or Christmas present from him. He just wasn't there for a huge part of my life, and then my mom sends me down here to live with him, thinking it would be good for me."

"You know, like I said, parents are just humans. They're not perfect. They make mistakes. And that includes raising you also. I think your dad loves you, and that he regrets what he did. I think you should give him a second chance," Kevin said grabbing Faye's hand in a comforting way.

"Maybe," Faye said.

"Who knows? You might end up liking him," Kevin said.

"Me and my dad, yeah right," Faye said.

"It's a possibility," Kevin said smiling. "Here, I want to show you what you're missing out on."

Kevin took off his shirt showing off his six pack abs.

"Hey I got a boyfriend that's got muscles," Faye said joking. Kevin just laughed and blushed. He ran to the top of the water fall.

"What are you doing?" Faye yelled.

"I'm showing you what you're missing!" he yelled. He dived into the waterfall. "Woo-hoo!" _Splash! _Kevin didn't come up above the water for about thirty seconds. Faye was getting worried.

"Kevin?!" she yelled. Still no one answered. "Kevin?!" Without worrying about getting wet or breaking a nail, Faye went and dived in the water. She swam underwater with her eyes open. She saw Kevin under the water. To her relief, he was still alive breathing. He smiled and waved to her. He went back up to the surface. Faye followed him. When they were near each other above the water, Faye smacked him. "You scared me to death!"

"Awe, you care about me," Kevin said smiling.

"Of course I do," Faye said. "I was so scared. What if you had drowned? What if you had hit your head? What if you lost your senses?" Kevin smiled as she continued to ramble on. He shook his wet blonde hair. As Faye was just rambling on and on about how he worried she was if he had died or not, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. When they broke apart, she was just smiling like a kid on Christmas who got everything they wanted. "You have got to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" Kevin asked laughing. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Kissing me whenever I'm fussing at you and think that you're gonna get off the hook," Faye said splashing him.

"Well am I off the hook?" Kevin asked with a puppy dog face.

"For now," Faye said.

**Okay, so what do you think? HardcoreATLx won the title. So look out for a character named Rosalie. Review please!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay,, I am so sorry it has tooken me this long to update, and I completely understand if you don't want to read this story anymore. I'm really sorry because this is a really long time to update. I just have had no idea to do with this chapter. I was completely confused. So sorry again. I really am sorry.**

* * *

_"Miley, last night was amazing," Travis said. Miley looked at the man lying next to her in her bed. _

_Miley smiled. "This doesn't mean we're back together though."_

_"Ohh yeahh rightt, I kneww thatt," Travis said stuttering. _

_Miley looked at him, "Travis, you didn't think that this meant anything. I mean this was just supposed to be you know a," Miley paused trying to find the right word. "Just a fling, a one-night hook up." _

_"Well," Travis began but was interrupted by a phone ringing. _

_"I'll go get it." Miley got up out of her bed. She walked over to her closet door and grabbed her robe. She wrapped it around her naked body. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast as soon as this phone call is over." Miley ran to the hallway to answer her phone that was ringing._

_"Hello," Miley said._

_"Miley, guess what!" a really anxious Lilly said on the other end._

_"What is it? It must be big because you're practically screaming," Miley said laughing. _

_"I'M PREGNANT!!!" _

_Miley's jaw dropped open and her phone fell out of her hand. "Youu--" Miley couldn't finish her words. _

_"YOO-HOO! MILEY ARE YOU THERE?"_

_Miley bended down and picked up the phone she dropped. "Yes, I'm here!"_

_"Good," Lilly said. "I was about to cry because I thought you hung up on me. Damn these pregnant hormones."_

_"Haha, in about...wait a minute, how pregnant are you?"_

_"Four months," Lilly said. _

_"Well, in seven months, your up and down hormones will be all gone," Miley said chuckling._

_"And it'll be all worth it for this little baby," Lilly said._

_"AH!" Miley decided she couldn't hold in her excitement anymore. "I can't believe you and Oliver are going to be a mommy and daddy! Mr. and Mrs. Oken, a mommy and daddy!" _

_"I know! Miley, I'm going to be a mommy! And of course you're going to be a god-mother!"_

_"Ah!" Miley screamed. "So how's Oliver about this?" _

_"Surprisingly his reaction was better than yours," Lilly said._

_"Really?" Miley asked. "I think that's the first time I've heard about Oliver not having a freak out reaction."_

_"Yeah, he's excited about being a daddy. He just doesn't think he's ready," Lilly said._

_"Typical male," Miley said._

_"Tell me about it," Lilly said. "We're going on a doctor's appointment today. We're going to find out if it's a boy or girl." _

_"Have you decided on names?" Miley asked._

_"Faye if it's a girl. And Oliver wants to name the baby Cory if it's a boy. And I want to name it Kevin if it's a boy. But he's like, 'Everyone's going to connect it to Kevin Jonas.' But when he's a teenager, none of the kids are going to know who the Jonas Brothers are."_

_"I know, seriously," Miley said. "Hannah Montana will even be a thing of the past." _

_"Hey babe," Travis said wrapping his arms around Miley._

_"Stop," Miley said putting the phone to her hands to cover up the speakers. "I'm on the phone with Lilly."_

_"Who's that?" Lilly yelled while Travis unwrapped his arms around Miley._

_"Oh noone," Miley said. "Look, I gotta go. Love you. Call me when you find out the gender. Bye." Miley hung up the phone as soon as she can. She gave Travis a stern look. "You can just go and wrap your arms around someone when they're talking on the phone." _

_"Sorry," Travis said. He smiled and walked closer to Miley. He wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands move freely up and down. "Can I do it now?" _

_Miley smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. _

_Travis broke apart from the kiss. "Miley, who are we kidding ourselves? You're telling me that last night was just a fling, but yet you kiss me like that?"_

_"Travis," Miley said, "I just don't want to go back down that road again. You really broke my heart when you told me you wanted to go your separate way, and that me being Hannah Montana half the time was too much for you." _

_"Look I know I said that, and I completely regret that. For those two years, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you. And I couldn't even stay in a commited relationship after that because I kept comparing other girls to you, and none of them even came close."_

_Miley smiled, "We'll see." _

_"Well, does this help?" Travis asked leaning down to give Miley a quick kiss on the lips. "And does this help also?" He gave her another one. "And this?" he gave her another one._

_"Stop!" Miley said laughing. "Okay, I think we can give us another shot." _

_"Really?" Travis asked._

_"Yeah, I think we can," Miley said biting her bottom lip while smiling. _

_"Woo-hoo!" Travis picked Miley up bridal style and spun her around. _

Miley smiled at the memory of her younger self. She had never forgiven herself for pushing her best friend out of her life. It was never easy when a person who even knew you better than yourself, walked out on your life. What made it worst was that Miley knew it was her fault. She looked at the phone. These were the times when she would think about dialing her number and apologize. She'd see how she was doing. How her husband and kids were doing. They'd laugh like old times. They would cry. That's how she always imagined it. But everytime her hand started moving toward the phone to call her, something always interrupted her.

"Maybe this is your chance to make up with her. Come on Miley, just call her," Miley said to herself. Miley's hand started moving toward the phone. Her hand had reached the phone, and she took the phone off the hook. She started to dial the first couple of numbers. But then Miley stopped herself. "Nothing has probably changed." She hung up the phone. She regretted hanging the phone up. She was about to pick it up again, but she heard the door open of her father's house. She looked to see who it was.

"Faye, this is a surprise," Miley said.

"Hi mom," Faye said walking in the house. She stood in front of Miley.

"Faye, you're glowing!" Miley exclaimed.

"Mom, I have met the most amazing guy ever!" Faye said. She let herself fall back on the couch.

"Really? Well I'll have to meet this guy that's making your heart beat ten times fast," Miley said.

"Well, here's the thing. His parents want to have dinner with dad, you, and me," Faye said.

"Okay, when?" Miley asked.

"Tonight," Faye said biting her bottom lip.

"Okay," Miley said. "Tonight then."

"You're not mad that I planned something for you tonight?" Faye asked.

"No. Now that Hannah Montana is taking a break, my scedule is completely empty. I can't remember the last time I've been this free from interviews, talk show, and the paparazzi," Miley said.

"Okay, good. Dad and I are gonna come pick you up," Faye said. "I'll see you tonight." She ran out of the house excitedly. Miley smiled at her daughter's change of heart.

"Tonight it is," Miley said.

***

"Mom come on! We were supposed to be there already!" Faye yelled at the bottom of the stairwell in her grandpa's house.

"You know, she used to be much quicker when she was your age," Faye's grandpa said to her.

"Mom, hurry up!" Faye yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Miley yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"Finally!" Faye said.

"Woo doggy don't you look beautiful Miley," Faye's grandpa said.

"It's about time. Come on, the sooner we leave, the sooner I see Kevin!" Faye said. She ran out the door and got in Travis's truck. Miley came out behind her and got in Travis's truck. "Come on dad, step on it."

"Slow down Faye," Travis said. "We'll get there."

"Well, hurry up!" Faye said.

Travis laughed. He sped on the rural roads and got to Kevin's house in about thirty minutes.

"Yay! We're here!" Faye said. She reached her hand across Miley to open up the door. Faye crawled over her to get outside. Faye saw Kevin waiting up on the porch. She ran to him.

"Hey Faye," Kevin said smiling.

"Hi Kevin," Faye said smiling. She looked down to try to hid her blush. "So I guess your parents are inside the house, and that's where my parents will meet your parents." Faye was so nervous. She was scared her parents would embarras her.

"Yeah," Kevin said. "Well, I guess we can go inside if you want to."

"Yeah," Faye said.

Kevin put his arm around Faye's shoulder, and they walked inside the house. Faye saw a little boy playing with some Legos in the living room. Allie and who she thought was her mom were in the kitchen setting up the table.

"Mom, this is Faye," Kevin said.

The woman in the kitchen turned her attention to Faye.

"Hi Mrs. Oken, I'm Faye, as you already know," Faye said.

"Oh Faye it's so nice to meet you. My husband is in the backyard grilling some steaks," Mrs. Oken said. She turned her head behind her and started yelling her, "OLIVER, KEVIN'S GIRLFRIEND IS HERE!!!"

Kevin blushed. Faye just laughed.

"Now what's your last name?" Mrs. Oken asked.

"Staurt, Faye Staurt," Faye said.

"Woah," Mrs. Oken started tumbling. She grabbed on the wall. "Staurt?"

Faye nodded her head. Oliver walked into the house, while at the same time, Miley and Travis walked in the front door.

"Hi!" Miley said. "You must be Kevin's family." Miley looked at the people around her. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Oken. "Lilly!"

"Miley!" Lilly said angrily. "Please tell me you're not Faye's parents!"

"Well, yeah, I'm Faye's mom," Miley said shocked seeing Lilly.

"NO! NO! NO!" Lilly screamed.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin, you just need to be quiet," his dad said.

"What are you doing here? You think after all these years, you can just come barging in?" Lilly said.

"Well, I didn't know you were Kevin's mom!" Miley yelled.

"Well there is no way Kevin is dating _your _daughter!" Lilly yelled.

"Excuse me? Your son doesn't deserve my daughter!" Miley yelled. Miley grabbed Faye's hand. "Come on Faye and Travis! We're getting out of here!"

"What?" Faye said. "Mom, you can't tell me who I can and can't date!"

"I just did! Now come on!" Miley said dragging the two out.

"Kevin, you are never to see that girl again!" Lilly yelled at her son.

"But mom!" Kevin yelled.

"No _buts_! You are never seeing that girl!" Lilly yelled.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Review please! =]**


End file.
